Coming Out of the Dark
Coming Out of the Dark is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fifty-second case of the game. It is the thirty-seventh case of The Mystery and the fifth case in Riverview Market. Plot After the team learned their new enemy’s name known as the Warrior, Major and the player were walking around the community when they saw some blood drops on the sidewalk. After the player and Major followed the drops of blood, they discovered the body of plumber Denise Humble slumped out of a sewer pipe and her head bashed in. Ethan’s autopsy and the bloodstained manhole cover on the crime scene proved that whoever killed her was waiting for her to come back up from the sewers and hit her over the head, killing her almost instantly. They were able to suspect German police officer Gunter Eike, Italian restaurant owner Evangelica Mancuso as well as the European community pillar Sebastiano Di Bona before the detectives started to hear strange noises coming from under them, coming from the manhole where Denise died. After a reluctant Major and the player headed down to the sewers, they were able to quickly confirm the killer was there moments before they arrived on the scene. They then continued investigating and adding Arabic businessman Labeeb el-Omar and local historian Lydus Falco to the suspect roster. They then discovered that Gunter once fell into a sewer due to Denise forgetting to put the manhole cover on it and that the victim saw Sebastiano as nothing more than an idiotic leader. Back at the station, they were informed of an explosion that had occurred in the sewers. After they secured the area, the team went down in the sewer and discovered the remains of the bomb which was confirmed to have been made by Evangelina. The restaurant owner then explained that it was supposed to be a smoke bomb to scare Denise who had broken one of the restaurant’s pipes, causing a flood that cost her five thousand dollars, but she swore that it had been stolen from her a couple days ago. They also discovered that Denise tried to seduce Labeeb, who just rejected her advances everytime and that one of Lydus’s most rare history books had been destroyed by the victim after she threw it in the sewers because she claimed nobody cared about history. After finding enough proof, they found clues to incriminate Falco for the murder. After being accused, Lydus tried to deny killing Denise, telling them that he wasn’t gonna kill someone over a ruined book. However when he was pressured, Lydus accidentally admitted to the murder, saying that the rat should’ve not put her nose where it didn’t belong. When Major asked what he meant, the historian told them that if Denise had shut up about what was in the sewer, he wouldn’t had to kill her. He went on to explain that someone had ordered him via a text message to get rid of the victim before she could tell anything to the police. When Major questioned him about the explosion, Lydus only replied that he did what must be done. Despite being pressured to talk more, the historian completely shut himself down into silence, leading Major to bring him to court where Judge Brighton sentenced him to 50 years in jail. Curious about why a murder had to be done, Major told the player they would need to investigate further into Lydus Falco’s motive. After the trial, Major and the player hurried to the sewers to try and discover why someone told Lydus to murder Denise because of what she had seen. After looking around, they discovered a broken portion of the wall that revealed a rusty lever among the debris of the wall, looking like a broken pipe. After Major pulled the lever, a hidden door opened, revealing a concealed room with a conspiracy board on the wall. Looking around, they saw that everything around the board was related to the plans of The Speaker, The Beast, The Teacher and potentially their new enemy, The Warrior. The duo then heard someone run away and had a closer examination of the sewers, where the player found a file that wasn’t there before. Knowing they had just missed The Warrior, they sent the file to Alexandra who explained to them that it was filled with warrior methods that was created by deceased mobster Joseph September, who happened to be Ethan’s father. She told them that Joseph had created his own methods to break almost anything in a person, physically and mentally, explaining the community feuds and the trained hostages. When the detectives asked Ethan about his father's work, he told them that he was shocked by what his father tried to do and that if he would have known, he would have brought him to justice. Ethan then told them that the Warrior's plans must never happen as he wished that they stop this cultural madness and stop the Warrior before everything was torn apart. Meanwhile, Oceanian community pillar Linnea Nobel came to the station and told Diana and the player that she wanted to prevent the community feuds from happening and that she then said she had a plan. She then explained that she had an idea to create a fundraiser for a community unification party. However, she said that they would need to work out who would be willing to help. They then hurried to the Italian restaurant where Linnea left her notes and recovered the notes before sending them to Alexandra. She then told the player and Diana that she had helped Linnea make calls to various vendors in the district, including Russian vendor Aleksei Romanov and African vendor Mirembe Adebayo, and that they would be hosting the fundraiser in the district square. Soon after, Linnea asked for help in restoring a torn banner that Gunter accidentally tore when he drove by the banner on his motorcycle. Linnea then thanked the team for their help before going on to ensure the fundraiser would be a success. After all the events, Chief Tempest then told the detectives that they would need to further investigate the Warrior's plans and ensure that Linnea's fundraiser goes well, protecting it from any community feuding insurgents. Summary Victim *'Denise Humble' (found with her head bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Manhole Cover' Killer *'Lydus Falco' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect is physically fit Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect is physically fit Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect is physically fit Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect is physically fit Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect is physically fit Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Quasi-suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats pizza. *The killer is physically fit. *The killer drinks beer. *The killer is 6'0" tall. *The killer has an oil stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dark Alleyway. (Clues: Victim's Body, Manhole Cover, Police Badge) *Examine Police Badge. (Result: GUTHER EIKE; New Suspect: Guther Eike) *Question Guther about his badge in the alleyway. (New Crime Scene: Italian Pizza Restaurant) *Investigate Italian Pizza Restaurant. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Box of Newspapers) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Menu Restored; New Suspect: Evangelina Mancuso) *Interrogate Miss Mancuso about the victim frequenting her restaurant. *Examine Box of Newspapers. (Result: Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: European Poster; New Suspect: Sebastiano Di Bona) *Ask Sebastiano Di Bona about the murder. *Examine Manhole Cover. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is physically fit) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pizza) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Sewer Entrance. (Clues: Wet Card, Pile of Trash, Victim's Goggles) *Examine Wet Card. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Labeeb el-Omar) *Question Labeeb el-Omar about if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Labeeb is physically fit) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Victim's History Book; New Suspect: Lydus Falco) *Ask Lydus Falco if he remembered the victim. (Attribute: Lydus is physically fit and eats pizza) *Examine Victim's Goggles. (Result: Yellow Liquid) *Analyze Yellow Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks beer; New Crime Scene: Restaurant Table) *Investigate Restaurant Table. (Clues: Stained Jacket, Trash Can) *Examine Stained Jacket. (Result: Murky Liquid) *Analyze Murky Liquid. (09:00:00) *Question Guther about his soaked jacket. (Attribute: Guther drinks beer, is physically fit and eats pizza) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Trophy) *Examine Trophy's Plaque. (Result: Victim's Markings) *Question Sebastiano about the defaced trophy. (Attribute: Sebastiano is physically fit, eats pizza and drinks beer) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Plumber Tunnel. (Clues: Stained Book, Broken Pieces, Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Gift to Labeeb) *Question Labeeb about the gift. (Attribute: Labeeb eats pizza and drinks beer) *Examine Stained Book. (Result: Historian Name Revealed) *Question Lydus about the stained book. (Attribute: Lydus drinks beer) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bomb) *Analyze Bomb. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Evangelina about the bomb. (Attribute: Evangelina is physically fit, eats pizza and drinks beer) *Investigate Alley Dumpsters. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Trash Bag) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Camera Restored) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6'0") *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Victim's Toolbelt) *Analyze Victim's Toolbelt. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Shed Blood Among Culture (5/7). (No stars) To Shed Blood Among Culture (5/7) *Investigate Sewer Entrance. (Clue: Destroyed Wall) *Examine Destroyed Wall Remnants. (Result: Pipe Lever) *Investigate Plumber Tunnel. (Clue: Soaked File) *Examine Soaked File. (Result: File Restored) *Analyze File. (06:00:00) *Question Ethan about his father's methods being used by the Warrior. (Reward: Plumber's Goggles) *See what Linnea needs help with. *Investigate Italian Pizza Restaurant. (Result: Linnea's Purse) *Examine Linnea's Purse. (Result: Purse Unlocked) *Examine Purse Contents. (Result: Linnea's Journal) *Analyze Linnea's Journal. (06:00:00) *See what Gunter accidentally did. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Dark Alleyway. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Banner Restored) *Inform Linnea about everything being complete. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Riverview Market